


Dream SMP Drabbles (MCYT Fluff!)

by ForzaFerrari



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DO NOT SHIP TUBBO AND TOMMY ROMANTICALLY, Dadza lol, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Insecurity, M/M, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH TAG FOR PROMPT NUMBER 14!!!!!!!!!!!!1, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sapnap is homiesexual, Sometimes IRL Minecraft verse, The first chapter is an overview, The prompts will be in the chapter notes, Use of IRL and In-Game names, cheers - Freeform, so I everyone else lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForzaFerrari/pseuds/ForzaFerrari
Summary: This is a prompt fill fic! Have fun!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/Niki | Nihachu, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 19
Kudos: 141





	1. Prompts

  1. “you look better in my clothes than i do.” \- **Dreamnap**
  2. “i believe you.” - **Dream/Sapnap/George**
  3. “is that my shirt?” - **Dreamnotfound**
  4. “can i play with your hair?” - **Dreamnap**
  5. “you can tell me anything.” - **George/Sapnap**
  6. “isn’t the view beautiful?” - **Skephalo**
  7. “my mother adores you.” - **Dreamnotfound**
  8. “they’re not you.” - **Dreamnap**
  9. “if you cry, i’ll cry– and that won’t be fun for anyone.” - **Skephalo**
  10. “did you just kiss me?” - **George/Sapnap**
  11. “i’ve dreamt about this.” - **Dreamnotfound**
  12. “is that a drawing of me? - **Dreamnap**
  13. “i didn’t mean to say that but yeah, i love you.” - **Skephalo**
  14. “of course i will.” - **Niki/Wilbur**
  15. “wow you’re photogenic.” - **Dreamnap**
  16. “i thought you’d never ask.” - **Tommy and Tubbo (Platonic)**
  17. “quick, kiss me!” - **Skephalo**
  18. “you cancelled plans for me?” - **Platonic Dream Team**
  19. “i’ve never seen anyone look so cute and ridiculous at the same time.” - **Dreamnap**
  20. “that is not what the instructions say.” - **Skephalo**
  21. “you remembered?” - **Niki/Wilbur (maybe Fundy)**
  22. “stop looking at me like that!” - **Dreamnap**
  23. “has anyone told you that your eyes sparkle in the moonlight?” - **Skephalo**
  24. “how mad would you be if i kissed you?” - **Karlnap**
  25. “you’re hugging me too tight!” - **Tommy and Tubbo (Platonic)**
  26. “my lipgloss is all over your lips.” - **Niki/Wilbur**
  27. “that’s the first time i’ve ever seen you smile.” - **Sleepy Boys Family**
  28. “you’re lucky you’re hot.” - **Karlnap**
  29. “i didn’t know you could sing.” - **Niki/Wilbur**
  30. “you weren’t supposed to hear that!” - **Pogtopia**
  31. “shut up before i kiss you.” - **Dreamnap**
  32. “you give me butterflies.” - **Skephalo**
  33. “i can’t think around you.” - **Dreamnotfound**
  34. “i just wanted to make you laugh.” - **Tommy and Tubbo (Platonic)**
  35. “kiss me better.” - **Dream/Sapnap/George**
  36. “why’d you stop?” - **Karlnap**
  37. “you wrote me a song?” - **Niki/Wilbur**
  38. “i’m not scared but if you are, you can hold my hand.” - **George/Sapnap**
  39. “you ramble and it’s adorable.” - **Dreamnap**
  40. “are you blushing?” - **Skephalo**
  41. “did i say that out loud?” - **Dreamnotfound**
  42. “hey, only i can call them that!” - **Tubbo and Tommy (Platonic)**
  43. “have you ever thought about how much worse our lives would be without each other?” - **Skephalo**
  44. “i meant it when i said for better or for worse.” - **Niki/Wilbur**
  45. “that’s the sixth time you’ve complimented me today.” - **Dreamnap**
  46. “nothing else matters except for you.” - **George/Sapnap**
  47. “we could run away.” - **Pogtopia**
  48. “the world could be on fire and i’d still be happy as long as i’m with you.” - **Niki/Wilbur**
  49. “they’re such an idiot. my idiot but still.” - **Dreamnap**
  50. “this isn’t adrenaline, i want to spend my life with you.” - **Dreamnap**




	2. He Looks So Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you look better in my clothes than I do.”

Nick was bored all he wanted to do was curl up on his boyfriend’s lap and cudddle. But, Clay was busy and Nick knew it. He could hear the tell-tale kettel-like laugh of his boyfriend. He was probably speed running or something, Clay probably told him in the morning when he woke up. Nick trudged into his bedroom. He pulled some sweatpants on and proceeded to look for a shirt or something to wear. Then he spotted it, a soft white sweatshirt, arms lined with Enchantment Table script, and a Dream blob popping out of a book. Yes, this, he wants this. And Nick pulls the sweatshirt over his head. It was a bit tighter than he had expected but Nick brushed it off. He padded over to the guest room where Clay had his set-up. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, resting his head on Clay’s. “Hey Pandas,” Clay said softly, muting his mic. “You need something?”

“You, me, and a bed,” Nick said. “I want to cuddle you freak.” He huffed as Clay snickered at the implication. 

“Ok, just, go to your room and I’ll be right there, I’m just gonna end the stream,” Clay said. Nick sulked back into his room, dammit. Nick hadn’t realized that Clay had entered the room until he heard a gasp. Nick turned around and giggled, Clay’s face was red, his freckles blending into the blush. 

“I- god Pandas,” Clay started, he was at a loss for words and Nick reveled in the power he had over his boyfriend.

“Yes?” Nick smiled, walking closer to Clay and holding his face in his hands. 

“That’s my sweatshirt isn’t it,” Clay whispered, his lips ghosting over Nick’s.

“Yeah,” Nick whispered back, tugging his boyfriend in for a kiss.

“Fuck,  **you look better in my clothes than I do,** ” Clay said as his lips left Nick’s. 

“You know,” Nick started, pushing Clay to sit against the headboard of his bed. “I’d look so much better under you, maybe even with just this sweatshirt on. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Clay let out a broken whimper. 

“Fuck yes, I like the way you think,” and with that Clay pulled him in for a harsh kiss. Who would have thought wearing your boyfriend’s clothes could get you laid? Boy was Nick in for a rough night and he’d love every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO First One Done! Yeah, this will be the approximate length for these drabbles/oneshots so yeah!


	3. Talk To Me, Talk To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i/we believe you.” - Dream/Sapnap/George

Clay sprinted through his house looking for the baby blue button up he had chosen the night before. He was late. So very late. Late to what, you may ask. Oh nothing big, JUST A DATE WITH HIS BOYFRIENDS! He found it! He pulled it on as quick as he could, spraying some cologne, and smoothing down his hair. He pulled on the nice shoes George had meticulously picked out for him. ‘All you other shoes suck’ George had told him. Wait, the necklaces, where were they? Clay panicked, he was so sure he left it right on the table. But… they were gone! He glanced at the clock, ten minutes late. He opted to just leave, his heart shattering at the thought that the gift he so meticulously picked out for his loves was missing. 

* * *

Nick was the first one Clay spotted. He’d traded out his usual sweatshirts for a red button up shirt and nice pants. He looked, in Clay’s eyes, absolutely stunning. If that wasn’t enough to kill him, George was dressed in a similar fashion but with a light orange shirt instead. Nick crossed his arms, his eyes looked so sad and disappointed, “You’re late, _Dream_ , for the date YOU planned.” 

“I-” Clay started. The words he wanted to say got stuck in his throat. They felt tangled in his mouth like headphones left in a pocket for too long. He whined, squeezing his arm tightly. He was frustrated, the words wouldn’t come out. He made Nick upset. He made them wait for him. Outside. He felt gentle hands grasp his.

“Clay, let go,” it was quiet, but commanding nonetheless. ‘George,’ his brain supplied. He looked into George’s eyes. “Let go.” And he did, his hands loosening on his arm. 

“You okay?” George asked slowly.

“I- I’m so sorry I was late! I didn’t mean to be! I was working on a plug in a-and I forgot to watch the time. And then I realized that I had to get dressed for our date. And then the presents I got you both were missing and I got scared so I trashed the house looking for it.” Clay gasped out, Nick walked over, grabbing one of his hands. “I didn’t mean to be late! I didn’t do it on purpose! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He repeated over and over again, like a prayer spilling from his mouth. 

“Shh, baby, shh, **I believe you,** me and Nick, **we believe you** ,” George said, wiping the tears that dripped from Clay’s eyes. 

“I just wanted this date to be perfect,” Clay whispered brokenly.

“It is perfect, Clay, you’re here,” Nick said, running his fingers in soothing patterns on Clay’s hands. 

“How about we forget about this fancy date and go home and eat ice cream and cuddle,” George said, giggling as Nick yelled ‘YESSS!’ loudly. 

“I’d like that,” Clay said. “But the necklaces.”

“Oh, necklaces? The ones we’re wearing?” Nick asked.

“YOU HAVE THEM?!” Clay yelled, as they walked back to the cars. 

“I’m sorry, I saw them and I thought they were yours because they had a ring on it! You wear rings, it's really hot,” Nick said, defensively clutching the necklace adorning his neck.

“I wanted to propose to you, to you both,” Clay said, quietly, nervously.

“Ask us,” Nick said.

“What?” Dream asked, confused.

“Ask us to marry you, unless you don’t want to marry me and only George or just me and not George, or-or neither of us in which case that’s-”

“ _Pandas_ do me a favor and shut up,” Dream said. 

“Sorry,” Nick said. Dream took a big breath, holding his hand out for the necklace that Nick and George were wearing. They dutifully took them off and handed them to him. 

“I-oh god I’m so nervous-I love you both so much. There are no words that describe how special you both are to me. Nick, _Pandas_ , I’ve loved you for so fucking long now an every time I hear your voice I fall more in love with you. George, oh George, I’ve known you for far less time than Nick but I fell for you just as fast. You both have helped me so much, you’ve loved me for who I am and you’ve both helped me become the best person I could have ever been. So, what I’m tryna say is, will you _both_ marry me?” Clay got down on one knee, holding both necklaces out to them.

“YES!” They both screamed, pulling him into a three-way hug. Nick grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. George pulled Nick away and pressed his lips onto Clay’s. 

Nick stomped his foot like a child, “I was kissing him.”

“It’s okay we have all night, _Fiancé_ ,” Clay said.

“You better keep your promise, _Fiancé_ ,” Nick said back, raising his eyebrows in a crude attempt as sexy. Clay wheezed out a laugh.

“Race you both home!” George yelled as he sprinted to his car.

“Oh you’re on!” Nick yelled, back sprinting to his car. Clay walked back to his car leisurely. Yeah, he put a ring on them, he is ever letting them go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a proposal, or even know how they work, so I hope this was good! Second one done POG!


	4. Forever Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “is that my shirt?” - Dreamnotfound

George liked being smaller than his boyfriend. George was able to be picked up and carried everywhere and he could pout his way into getting Clay to pick him up. Now, there was one thing that George had yet to do even after 6 months of dating Clay. And that was...stealing Clay’s clothes. Now I know what you might be thinking,  _ six months why hasn’t he stolen clothes? _ The answer is very simple. George was scared. What if Clay thought he was ugly or that he didn’t want George to steal his clothes. These thoughts were there in his mind up until a week ago, when he decided to man up and steal a baby blue button-up shirt from Clay. It was a simple shirt, one he would definitely not miss under his copious amounts of t-shirts, hoodies, and button-ups. 

* * *

Here George was, a week later, wearing nothing but shorts that barely covered his ass and Clay’s button up t-shirt. It smelled like pine, warm vanilla sugar, and cinnamon spice. It smelled like  _ Dream _ , like  _ Clay _ . He looked at himself in the mirror after he buttoned the last button, the shirt sleeves fell close to his elbows and it rested right above his mid-thigh. He was swamped in fabric, ‘ _ but in a sexy way _ ’, he thought to himself. He pulled at the shirt slightly, adjusting the fit and the collar of the shirt. Now all he had to do was wait for Clay to come home with dinner. Easy. 

* * *

George sat patiently on the bed when he heard the door open and keys jingle. “George!” He heard Clay call out, he let out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

“Bedroom!” He called out to his boyfriend. 

‘He’ll love this, George, he loves you,’ George told himself. He could hear Clay’s footsteps in the hall. 

“George what are you-” Clay started. “Holy shit I-George.”

“Hi,  _ Clay _ ,” George said, pulling at the collar of his shirt, exposing his collarbone. If he was being honest, he had no idea what he was doing, but Clay seemed to be into it.

“I god, baby doll, you look fucking sexy.  **Is-is that my shirt?** ” Clay asked, eyes staring at his exposed collarbone hungrily. 

“Yeah, your shirt, love,” George said, pulling Clay closer. 

“You look amazing, so fucking perfect,” Clay, whispered, pressing his lips to George’s. “And all for me.”

“All for you,  _ yeah _ ,” George whispered back. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, George,” Clay said. “Till the end of the line.”

“Cute, quoting Marvel I see,” George said, giggling.

“I’ll be Bucky, if you’ll be my Cap,” Clay said, kissing George’s cheek once more.

“Always, always ‘till the end of the line’ Clay,” George said. Yeah, Clay was never getting his shirt back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooo! I hope you liked it!


	5. ...But You Like My Long Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I play with your hair?” - Dreamnap

Clay loved his hair. That was a statement of fact. He loved the contrast of the colors in his hair. He loved how the hair would be dark brown when it was cut short and then a luscious golden when he grew his hair out. He loved when his hair was a pretty lilac, and then blue, and then green, and then dirty blonde again. But...no one loved Clay’s hair more than Nick. 

* * *

Nick didn’t understand where or when the obsession with Clay’s hair started. Maybe it started when he was 14, when he was sent a sliver of golden hair. Or maybe it started when he was 18, when he was sent a picture of Clay sporting flowery lilac hair.  
Honestly just thinking about it made him dizzy. Flashes of blonde, brown, green, blue, violet, every color of the rainbow, danced in Nick’s eyes. But thinking about himself, well, copper isn’t as gorgeous as gold. 

* * *

Meeting Nick for the first time was the biggest thing in Clay’s life. Meeting someone that you have known for over 7 years isn’t something to jot down as unmemorable. Clay had pulled his hair into a short messy ponytail, muttering under his breath about ‘how annoying it was.’ But in reality, it was Nick’s offhand remark about ‘liking blondes with long hair’ on stream once that left him with whatever the fuck his hair was. Clay stuffed his hands in the pocket of his sweatshirt nervously. 

  
‘What if he’s disappointed?’ 

‘He’s seen your face before dumbass.’ 

‘Still, he’s never seen this!’

‘You’re overreacting, he loves you, ALL of you.’

  
He was warring with himself. Back and forth conversations with the voices in his head. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud ‘CLAY!’ being yelled across the airport. Before he could react a body slammed into his front. “Hi!” Nick giggled burrowing his head into Clay’s sweatshirt, and oh it was such a beautiful sound. Clay would never, ever, get sick of hearing Nick’s laugh or seeing him smile. 

“Hi, Nicky,” Clay said, running his hands through Nick’s dark hair. 

“You’re very tall,” Nick said, voice muffled by Clay’s sweatshirt. 

“And you are small,” Clay responded, pulling him closer. 

“No, I’m not,” Nick whined. “Wait...I WANT KISSIES!” 

“Okay! Okay!” Clay laughed before putting his hands on his boyfriend's face and pulling him in for a kiss. It was slow. Beautiful. Fueled with love and passion.

“We should - we should, get home now uh,” Nick stuttered, still breathless from the kiss.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Clay mumbled, holding his hand out for Nick. Nick tangled his fingers with Clay’s as they walked to the car. 

* * *

Clay didn’t understand why Nick’s eyes were constantly focused on his hair. There wasn’t anything special about it, it was just there. He looked at Nick from the corner of his eyes, his dark green eyes were burning a hole into his temple. “Nick...what’re you doing?” Clay asked. Nick shook his head as if he had been woken up from a nap.  
  
“Nothing,” Nick said, moving his gaze to his interlocked fingers in his lap.

The rest of the car ride home was silent, and an awkward aura settled in the house when they got in. Why was it so hard to just be themselves? Clay sighed, “Okay, why the fuck is this so awkward? I thought we’d have so much to talk about or we’d be yelling about something?”

“Um,” Nick started dumbly. The light that streamed through the window cast a golden glow on Clay’s face. Each freckle, birthmark, every dark hair was bathed in gold. “You.”

“Yes?” Clay asked.

“Fuck you’re really pretty,” Nick said, emerald eyes twinkling in pure adoration.

“Huh?” Now it was Clay’s turn to seem like a fucking idiot.

“I don’t, god, your eyes are like blue and green and brown at the same time! A-and your freckles are just so cute, I can’t explain it.” Nick laughed, eyes darting across his face. Clay blushed. He tuned everything Nick was saying out, he wanted to memorize every single detail of his face. 

“Okay! How about I give you a tour of my house?” Clay asked.

“Yeah! Where’s the theater room, we’re watching movies later,” Nick said, walking around lugging his suitcase around, no doubt looking for the guest room. “Uh, where should I put this?” He raised the suitcase sheepishly.

“Oh, the door to your right!” Clay said. Nick unceremoniously shoved the suitcase into the room and followed Clay around for the tour of the home.

* * *

was only half paying attention to the movie being played in the background. He had laid his head on Nick’s lap, his hair pulled out of the ponytail it was in before.   
“Hey Clay?” Nick asked shyly. He let out a noncommittal hum. “Ca-can I play with your hair?” 

“Yeah? I guess?” Clay said. As soon as Nick’s hands tangled into his hair he was a goner. 

“Feels good,” He whispered. “If you keep doing that, I’m gonna fall asleep.”

“Shhh, then sleep,” Nick said, his fingers continuously running through the strands. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.” And with that, Clay fell into a comfortable sleep in his boyfriend’s arms. And yeah, Nick was there to kiss him awake later, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated! I try to interact with everyone's comments so don't be shy and say what you feel (uh within reason!)


End file.
